overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
This page shows the list of characters who made their appearance known in the Overlord series. Character's Affiliation (or Residence) that follows their first appearance. Great Tomb of Nazarick Forty One Supreme Beings # Momonga # Touch Me # Nishikienrai # Wish III # Warrior Takemikazuchi # Ancient One # Flatfoot # Amanomahitotsu # Ulbert Alain Odle # Bukubukuchagama # Peroroncino # Punitto Moe # Yamaiko # Herohero # Tabula Smaragdina # Variable Talisman # Whitebrim # Ankoro Mocchi Mochi # Genjiro # Shijuuten Suzaku # Luci★Fer # Blue Planet # Nearata # Nubo # Bellriver # Coup De Grâce # Suratan # Tigris Euphrates # Beast King Mekongawa # Temperance # Garnet Floor Guardian * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Victim * Gargantua Area Guardian * Pandora's Actor * Kyouhukou * Guren * Grant * Aureole Omega Pleiades * Sebas Tian * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Aureole Omega Regular Maids * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Cixous * Foire * Lumière * Increment * Fifth * Foss * Decrement * Etoile Ashurbanipal * Titus Annaeus Secundus * Librarian J * Aelius * Aurelius * Cocceius * Fulvius * Ulpius Others * Neuronist Painkill * Nigredo * Rubedo * Gashokukochuuou * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Jack More * Pulcinella * Pinison Pol Perlia * Sous-chef * Chacmool * Iguva=41 * Fenn * Quadracile * Miyoshi * Nurunuru * Akemi * Chief Blacksmith * Head Chef Re-Estize Kingdom Re-Estize (City) * Ramposa III * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself * Gazef Stronoff * Climb * Adventurer Guildmaster * Staffan Heivish * Bona Ingre E-Rantel * Panasolei Gruze Day Rettenmaier * Khajiit Dale Badantel * Clementine * Pluton Ainzach * Theo Rakheshir * Lizzie Bareare * Nfirea Bareare * Baldo Lauffray * Brita Carne Village * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot * Goblin Troop * Jugem * Agu * Cona * Ogres Eight Fingers * Hilma Cygnaeus * Cocco Doll * Zero ** Succulent ** Davernoch ** Peshurian ** Malmvist ** Edström Others * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Marquis Pespea * Margrave Urovana * Marquis Blumrush * Marquis Boullope * Count Lytton * Torkel Karan Dale Völkchenheim * Andre * Philip * Brain Unglaus * Lockmyer * Tuareninya Veyron * Zach * Rii-tan Baharuth Empire Arwintar * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne * Loune Vermillion Four Imperial Knights * Baziwood Peshmel * Nimble Arc Dale Anoch * Nazami Enec * Leinas Rockbruise Others * Count Femel * James * Osk * Go Gin * Headhunter Rabbit Slane Theocracy Black Scripture * Captain of the Black Scripture * 2nd Seat of the Black Scripture * 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture * 4th Seat of the Black Scripture * 5th Seat of the Black Scripture * 6th Seat of the Black Scripture * 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * Cedran * Beaumarchais * 10th Seat of the Black Scripture * 11th Seat of the Black Scripture * 12th Seat of the Black Scripture * Zesshi Zetsumei Sunlight Scripture * Nigun Grid Luin Cardinals * Raymond Zarg Lauransan * Berenice Nagua Santini * Dominic Ihre Partouche * Maximilian Oreio Lagier * Ginedine Delan Guelfi * Yvon Jasna Dracrowa Others * Kaire * Belius * Londes Di Clamp Dwarf Kingdom Regency Council * Commander-in-Chief * Forgemaster * Merchant's Guildmaster * Cabinet Secretary * Master of Caves and Mines Others * Gondo Firebeard * Gagaiz * Chief of Staff Elf Country * Elf King Roble Holy Kingdom * Calca Bessarez * Caspond * Baron Bagnen * Kelart Custodio * Pavel Baraja * Orlando Campano * Ran Tsu An Rin Paladin Order * Remedios Custodio * Neia Baraja * Gustav Montagnés * Isandro Sanchez Dragon Kingdom * Draudillon Oriculus * Cerabrate Argland Council State * Platinum Dragon Lord * Suveria Myronsilk Adventurers Blue Roses * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Gagaran * Evileye * Tia * Tina Red Drop * Azuth Aindra * Luisenberg Alberion Darkness * Momon * Nabe Silver Thread Bird * Freivalds * Keila no Södersten * Fan Long * Unkei * Powapon Eight Ripples Crystal Tear * Cerabrate Kralgra * Igvarge Sky Wolf * Bellote Rainbow * Moknach Swords of Darkness * Peter Mauk * Lukrut Volve * Ninya * Dyne Woodwonder Tenrou * Perote Workers Foresight * Hekkeran Termite * Roberdyck Goltron * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Imina Green Leaf * Parpatra "Green Leaf" Ogrion Heavy Masher * Gringham Tenmu * Erya Uzruth Lizardmen Alliance Green Claw * Rororo * Shasuryu Shasha * Zaryusu Shasha * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Head Warrior of Green Claw * Head Hunter of Green Claw * Elder of Green Claw Red Eye * Crusch Lulu Dragon Tusk * Zenberu Gugu Small Fang * Sukyu Juju Razor Tail * Kyuku Zuzu Legendary Figures Six Great Gods * Surshana * Alah Alaf Eight Greed Kings Thirteen Heroes * Leader of the Thirteen Heroes * Rigrit Bers Caurau * Magic Craftsman * Dark Knight * Izaniya Companions of Thirteen Heroes * Lord Warrior of the Air Giants * Loyal Elf * Landfall Dragon Lords * Platinum Dragon Lord * Vampiric Dragon Lord * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Catastrophe Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Brightness Dragon Lord * White Dragon Lord * Blue Sky Dragon Lord Others * Goblin King * Minotaur Sage Others Three Monsters * Hamsuke * Guu * Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Frost Dragon * Olasird'arc Haylilyal * Mianatalon Fuviness * Munuinia Ilyslym * Kilistran Denshusha * Hejinmal United Quagoa Clans * Pe Riyuro * Yozu Jaldabaoth's Army * Buser Gan Zu Tribe * Dyel Gan Zu * Donbass Gallery Category:Content Category:Characters